


What We Take For Granted

by Ahsokadeservedbetter



Series: The Misadventures of Ahsoka Tano [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano is The Daughter | Winged Goddess, Ahsoka Tano is a Little Shit, Ahsoka is Powerful, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Except Obi-Wan and Plo, F/M, Family Feels, Fatherly Obi-Wan and Plo, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Possession, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Suicidal Thoughts, The Jedi Council Are Dumb, lineage feels, they both get hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsokadeservedbetter/pseuds/Ahsokadeservedbetter
Summary: You don't go to Mortis and leave unchanged(or: Ahsoka being possessed by the dark, killed, then resurrected by the light doesn't leave her the same)
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Jedi Council, Ahsoka Tano & Shaak Ti, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano, The Daughter | Winged Goddess & Ahsoka Tano, The Son | Fanged God & Ahsoka Tano
Series: The Misadventures of Ahsoka Tano [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196276
Comments: 30
Kudos: 128





	1. Stop Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars

She knew how it started. She also knew where it started. No one other than her knew about it, but she was sure that her Master knew something was up, their bond was too strong for him not to notice. She knew that one day it would become too much for her to handle, and she would just snap. And she did.

-

She was in the Chamber of Judgement. Standing before the Jedi Masters she could hear him again. Telling her to do awful things and to join him.

She could also hear her voice. Telling her to not listen to him, to stay balanced, and her soothing voice usually helped. This time though it was just overwhelming to hear them telling her to do two completely opposite things.

They should both get out of her head and everything could go back how it was before them.

She shivered. She didn't know if it was cold in the room or if it was the dark feeling in her head making her feel like that.

At this point she wasn't even listening to the council droning on and on. She was just trying her best to hold herself together, to not let it all out. She knew that if she did it would be dangerous.

She made sure that her shields were as tight as possible. If any of the Masters got even a small piece of what was going on inside her head, she would probably be locked away and only able to see mind healers. 

They would think that she was insane. They would think that she went dark. They would take her away from her family. They would make her out to be a monster.

It wasn't like she just decided to get possessed and killed, only to be resurrected. When she died she was at peace. It was calm where she was and she didn't have to fight or watch her brothers get killed everyday. 

She wished she hadn't woken up.

The Masters needed to stop. They needed stop talking and to listen and try to be understanding for once. She swore that she had never heard of a Master listening to personal problems without criticizing or getting mad. Other than her Master, Grandmaster, and her finder. 

If they didn't something bad would happen. She might just explode.

She didn't want anyone to get hurt.

-

The Master's looked at each other from around the room. Ahsoka wasn't responding to them, or even listening. She wasn't usually like this. She was a very energetic and talkative child, although that has changed in the years she had been on the front lines.

They tried calling her name to get her attention, but she wouldn't look up from her feet. Plo and Obi-Wan tried poking their bonds with her, but she still didn't react to that. The bonds were strong but not enough to get more than a twitch out of her.

Anakin had a good view of her face from below and was worried. The expression that she was wearing was pained and concentrated. What could make her in pain?

Obviously this whole thing would but she would at least be paying attention. This wasn't like her.

What about the concentration though, Was she trying to concentrate on the Masters? It was obvious that that wasn't it. He had a feeling that whatever happened here today, things would never be the same.

He tried to get her attention too, poking their bond in the force. Her eyes flicked down to his for a second, and he could see that one of her eyes was a sickly yellow colour, and the other was a light turquoise, but he didn't get a good look at them because she went right back to looking at her feet.

His eyes widened slightly in surprise. He had known that something was wrong with her for a couple of weeks now, but anytime he tried to talk about it with her, she ignored him or changed the subject. 

He went deeper into their bond and caught a faint laugh that seemed so familiar. He had definitely heard it before but where...

He paled. It was him. That monster that tried to take his Padawan from him. He didn't know that it was this bad.

At that moment Ahsoka let out a high, pain filled scream. If you listened closely you could hear the faint laugh of a man and a distressed scream that seemed a lot like it was female. They both echoed in the background of Ahsoka's scream.

Everything and everyone in the room flew back into the nearest wall. The only one unmoved was Ahsoka who was holding her montrals and was still screaming, the other scream and the laughter still in the background.

No one could get up as they were pinned to the wall unintentionally by Ahsoka, and all of the inanimate objects started flying in a whirlwind around her.

All of a sudden she stopped screaming and just stood there for a second. Everything stopped flying around and was just held in the air. Then she promptly collapsed.

As soon as she did, everyone fell to the ground as well as any of the things that were flying around her.

Anakin rushed over to her and grabbed her as soon as he could get his feet under him. He ran to the door, trying not to jostle her to much, and the temple guards attempted to stop him. They couldn't of course. Nothing could when someone he loved was in danger.

If anyone passed them they would most likely think that Ahsoka was dead. One of her arms was hanging limply towards the floor and her head was lolled back. Even her breathing was slight. Her chest was barely moving up and down. It was obvious she needed medical attention.

It was hard to tell if anyone knew how to treat her though. No one knew what happened and they didn't know if she did either.

As he left he yelled behind him "Obi-Wan you'll know where to find me. Don't tell anyone else!"

And he was gone.


	2. Need Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin goes to get Ahsoka help while keeping her privacy safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars

Padmé looked up from her datapad as Anakin burst through the door. She had been wondering how he and Ahsoka were and knew that he would end up here eventually. He always did.

As she fell out of her thoughts she noticed Ahsoka lying limp in her husband’s arms. She quickly stood up and rushed over. She felt bad for the poor girl. She has gone through so much and needed a break from everything. Padmé immediately took control of the situation. 

"Bring her to her room and get her comfortable. I'll call Dormé and tell her to bring medical equipment. I'm assuming that Obi-Wan is going to show up in a couple of minutes so put some tea on and make enough for four and extra.” Padmé walked back over to her desk, her commlink already on and typing away at a datapad.

A ghost of a smile went across Anakin's face. It was a smart decision coming here. His wife was amazing. He looked down to Ahsoka. He needed to get her comfortable so he walked towards the bedroom that Ahsoka had claimed for when she stayed here.

The kitchen was on the way to her room so he used the force to fill up the kettle and get cups and teabags out. When that was done he brought her to the bedroom. When he got into the room, Anakin put Ahsoka down on the bed. He moved her limbs around to make her more comfortable, and put a blanket over top of her. 

If Anakin was being honest with himself he was scared. He didn’t know what happened to his Padawan other than the fact that Mortis had something to do with it. That made it even weirder.

Ever since they had come back from that awful place she had been different. Her presence in the force had been brighter. It was always bright as she was such a light and powerful person, but it was bright in a way very similar to the force wielders. 

he had hidden it well and he was sure no one other than him noticed because of his strong bond with her. She had also been more cut off from others. Ahsoka used to go for meals with her friends or go to downtown Coruscant with the boys. She would also always sleep in the barracks with her brothers and would cuddle with them if one of them were having a bad day.

She didn’t talk as much and would rather spend time locked up in their apartment than with others. The only one that she felt truly at ease with was Padmé. He wasn’t surprised as she was such a loving person, but he believed that there was more to it. 

She wasn’t told about the whole Mortis incident, and even if she was, she wouldn’t let it affect how she saw the girl. 

Padmé loved that girl like a daughter, and loved her with all of her heart. She had all but adopted her when she first met her. Anakin knew that Ahsoka returned the feeling and looked up to Padmé as a mother.

Anakin swore that if they ever had the chance, they would officially adopt her. She had her own room in Padmé’s apartment for god’s sake. He looked down to her now. She was such a tiny thing, and looked especially young when she was sleeping.

He didn’t want to leave her side but Anakin could hear the water finish boiling. He looked at her one more time and quickly got up to get the cups and tea out and pour the boiling water. He had set all of it on the counter, and was about to head back to Ahsoka’s room, when he heard a knock at the door. 

Anakin waved his hand and opened the door. He already knew who it was so he just went back to walking to Ahsoka’s room. Obi-Wan could tell where he was going and followed. 

They got into the room and Anakin was surprised to see his wife sitting on the bed beside his Padawan. He didn't hear her pass by him. She was holding the girls and talking softly to her.

Padmé looked up when she heard the door open and the Jedi could both see tears in her eyes. Anakin sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms, and she started crying softly. They both knew that Obi-Wan knew about their marriage so they didn’t care that he saw. 

Obi-Wan was looking at Ahsoka. She had never looked so fragile and small before. She was such a strong person, leading her brothers in battle, saving as many as she could. The only other time she looked small was when she was sleeping or had a nightmare about a gory battle with huge losses. 

She shouldn’t have had to have seen all that at such a young age but he knew that sometimes she would come here or would crawl into his or Anakin’s beds to sleep better. He knew that just being around them and feeling their force presence was soothing to her.

All of them were stuck in their thoughts when Dormé walked into the room with medical equipment, startling them all. She took a look at all of their states, Padmé weeping, Anakin holding her, Obi-Wan looking at her, and quickly apologized. 

“Here’s the medical equipment you called for milady,” she said. Padmé nodded and gestured for her to scan Ahsoka. As they waited for the results, they all got lost in their heads again, thinking if the girl who was so full of light and accused of something so unlike her. 

A beep shook them all out and they looked at Dormé to see the results. She looked at them and shook her head. “She was walking around after all of this. Poor girl.” 

The other three were shocked to see the results.


	3. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, Padmé, and Obi-Wan learn more about Ahsoka's condition, and the Council is not happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars

The Jedi and the Senator looked at the datapad. It showed that the girl had a sprained wrist, a torn calf muscle, lacerations all over her body, malnourishment, and overexertion. Ahsoka also had mild head trauma and a cut on the underside of one of her lekku. That was one of the more serious injuries because of how sensitive they were.

Whatever had happened in the Chamber of Judgement would most definitely have an effect on her, though what it was going to be was unknown for the time being. Padmé began lightly stroking the girls’ forehead and looked at her sadly while Dormé left the room to get all the required medical equipment. Anakin buried his face in his wife’s shoulder and took a deep breath. 

Obi-Wan looked at his sadly before sitting on the other side of their Padawan. He grabbed the hand closest to him and squeezed it gently as Dormé came back in the room and started working on Ahsoka. The girl didn’t so much as twitch while this was happening which was concerning. 

They all jumped as Obi-Wans com started beeping loudly. He looked at Padmé and Anakin apologetically. 

“It’s the Council. I’ll be back quickly,” and he left the room quickly. The other two just looked at each other.

“Kenobi here,” he said as he answered the call. 

“We were wondering if you had news on Padawan Tano, Obi-Wan,” Mace Windu said. 

“Yes Masters, Ahsoka is still unconscious and has been treated for all her injuries.” They looked surprised at that. 

Plo Koon spoke up. “How serious are they?” Obi-Wan smiled faintly, knowing how much of a father figure he was to his grand-Padawan. 

“Not too serious I’m glad to say, but we do not know when she will wake up. This ordeal had taken a toll on her mentally, and we are afraid for her condition when she does wake,” Obi-Wan said. 

“Do you know what happened to Padawan Tano and where are you? We need to get her for a full examination. In addition, she needs to finish her trial. There is evidence that that girl is a criminal,” Mace said. 

Obi-Wan had expected this to happen. The man was quite ignorant, or as his Padawans would say, his head was so far stuck up his rear that he couldn’t think properly. They used more obscene language though. 

“I’m afraid that that will not be happening, Master Windu. I cannot allow Ahsoka’s health to be compromised by stress or anyone who wishes to do her harm. The fact that she was going to be expelled is not going to be good for her, so I suggest while you wait for updates that you look over evidence again and talk to witnesses. If you’ll excuse me Masters, I am going to check up on Ahsoka. Good day,” and with that Obi-Wan hung up, not wanting to hear the uproar he most likely caused. 

He took a moment to calm himself and was about to walk back into the Padawan’s room when his com went off again. He sighed and saw that it wasn’t the Council, but Master Plo. He had suspected that the man was going to contact him at some point to get more information. He answered the call. 

“Hello there Plo, I was wondering when you were going to call,” Obi-Wan said welcomingly. 

“Yes. I had a feeling that you wouldn’t tell the Council anything but I was hoping you would tell me,” Plo said. 

Obi-Wan nodded. “I trust that you will keep the information you are given to yourself.” 

“Yes, the council would only subject her to tests that I get the feeling that they wouldn’t be very pleasant,” Plo replied. 

“I agree. Are you around anyone? I will tell you more about how Ahsoka is but I would hate for someone to get information unwanted,” Obi-Wan said. 

Plo nodded. “I made sure that when I called, I was in a secure place. I give you my word Obi-Wan.” 

The redhead smiled faintly. “Very well. We don’t know much about Ahsoka’s condition other than the injuries. The worst of it is a sprained wrist, a torn calf muscle, mild head trauma, a cut of her lekku, and overexertion. There is some lacerations and malnourishment, as well as some bruises.” Obi-Wan paused for a second to let the other take it in. 

He knew without seeing the man that he would have a sad look in his eyes, knowing that he didn’t do much to help the girl. He took a breath and continued. “We don’t know what happened in the Council chambers fully, but because of the other voices surrounding Ahsoka’s, we believe that Mortis is related somehow.” 

Plo sighed, “That knowledge doesn’t help us as much as I would like.” 

Obi-Wan nodded, “That is true. Come to Senator Amidala’s apartment and we can talk more.” Plo agreed and they soon hung up. Obi-Wan walked back into his grand-Padawan’s room and sat down in an armchair in it. Anakin and Padmé both looked at him and he knew what they were asking. 

“The Council hasn’t learned anything useful, and Master Plo should be arriving soon,” the man said tiredly. They both nodded. 

“I had a feeling that was going to happen,” Anakin said quietly. 

“I hope that the Council realizes the wrongs they’ve done to the poor girl and leave her alone,” Padmé added. The other two nodded somberly. Anakin tightened his hold on his wife’s waist and motioned Obi-Wan over. He looked surprised for a second before complying, sitting down on the other side of Anakin, before sighing and laying his head on his Padawan’s shoulder. 

Padmé followed his lead and rested her head on his other shoulder. They all closed their eyes and enjoyed the small moment of peace. It was a couple of minutes later that they heard the front door open in the distance. They stayed in that position until the bedroom door opened and Master Plo walked in. They all opened their eyes upon his entrance. The Jedi Master took in surroundings. 

He was in a large bedroom that didn’t have many decorations other than pictures on the walls of Ahsoka with her Masters, men, and some with the Senator. It had a full body mirror and a table with a bunch of books and clothes on it. There was also a desk that was filled with datapads and flimsi, along with a door that he assumed led to a bathroom. 

The way it was organized he had a feeling that Ahsoka had been using this room for quite a while. 

He looked at the two Jedi and the Senator cuddled up together on the side of the bed. He knew that the three of them were close ever since the Trade Federation’s attack on Naboo. Lastly his eyes fell on the girl in the bed. He moved closer so he could get a better look. She was very pale and he could see bacta patches on many different parts of her body.

None of them said anything as he sat wearily in the chair the Obi-Wan had recently discarded. They sat in silence until there was a small movement from the person occupying the bed. They all stood up and got closer to her until something happened.

She opened her eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for my very bad updating schedule as well as another cliffhanger. I'm trying to work on this story as much as possible but it's hard because of all the school work. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for this or for a new fic I would love to hear!


End file.
